wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Peridot (Birchfrost22)
Personality Peridot is a protective, tactless and hostile dragonet. The only dragons who see her 'good side' would be her brother, Sympathy, and her best friend, a RainWing by the name of Telekinesis. Peridot is known to jump to conclusions, and she can have an extremely short temper. She doesn't like it when dragons contradict her, either. When around her friend and brother, Peridot can be a friendly and even humorous dragonet. Appearance Peridot has jet black scales. The star-scales on the underside of her wings splash outwards. Her wings are a dark, dark blue - almost black - and her tail is usually curled in a semi-circle. As for jewellery, Peridot wears usually three different articles. One would be an earring studded with a peridot gemstone, and it's enchanted with the ability to remove prophetic powers. Around her wrist is a band of gold, also featuring a large, orb-like peridot in the middle. Her most treasured piece of jewellery would be her necklace. It's a fine chain of gold, wrapping twice around her neck. A opalescent moonstone is fixed right in the middle. Abilities Peridot is an animus NightWing. Because she hatched on a night of two full moons, she was given the ability of seeing the future and reading minds. Peridot hated her prophetic powers, however. They made her sick and concerned about the future, and so she enchanted her earring to remove them permanently. She's extremely proud of her animus powers, as well as her mind-reading. However, there is one secret that she doesn't share with anyone - not even Telekinesis or Sympathy. Her animus powers are artificial. They were given to her by her grandfather, who enchanted a necklace for her that enabled her to have the equivalent of animus powers. History Peridot hatched on a night of two full moons. She was proud and confident in her ability to read minds, but she hated her prophetic powers from the start. Her parents had abandoned her and her twin brother, leaving them to be raised by their grandfather - a stately NightWing by the name of Fluorite. He was an animus, and he resented the fact that neither of them was an animus. So he spent the next four years studying them, carefully watching them, until he decided that it was Peridot who would be gifted with the power of an animus. On her fourth birthday he gave her a necklace that would do exactly that. Excited about her new powers, Peridot began to enchant nearly everything she touched, and she became her grandfather's prodigy. Sympathy, meanwhile, was shoved aside...he, fearing animus magic, was completely fine with this, however. By their fifth birthday, Peridot was enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy so that she could pursue her interest in healing. She begged her grandfather to allow Sympathy to accompany her, and her grandfather grudgingly agreed. Peridot is now an official healer-in-training. She is skilled at this (due to her animus gift), and she is constantly defending her brother and new friend from other dragons. Trivia ~ Peridot is a kind of gemstone. ~ Peridot was originally going to have some tragic backstory. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Birchfrost22) Category:Animus Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Healer)